msarmouryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lara Halsen
Captain Lara Halsen is the Newtype pilot of the RX-93/LH ν Gundam Custom and second-in-command of the 107th MS Strike Team, codenamed "Dawnstar Squadron". Appearance As a strongly militaristic woman Lara frequently is seen with a determined look and assertive manner. Being taller than most people with violet eyes and red hair makes Lara stand out fairly quickly, though she usually wears plain military-style clothes when off-duty. When on duty her custom pilot suit of choice is coloured midnight blue with orange highlights. Personality Involved with a lot of special operations with ECOAS, Lara is seen as a somewhat cold and calloused individual and is not very talkative. However below her tough exterior she has been shown to express a large amount of care for the rest of her team, who she considers closest to her. Lara also dislike messing around and prefers to finish things as quickly and efficiently as possible in her duty to the Federation. Strengths *Newtype skills allow her finer control of her machine and make her very dangerous at close combat. *Can predict enemy action and counter rapidly. *Does not waste time during operations. Weaknesses *Suppressing a large number of emotions can become too much for her during moments of high stress, leading her to have nervous breakdowns. *Her cold personality does not go down well with most people, leading her to sometimes have trouble in teamwork. *Occasionally she can come across as very controlling when trying to make others stick to a plan. History Born in London to the ESFOC commander Colonel James Kennedy and Julia Hartman, Lara joined the military academy at 18. Graduating top of her class she attracted the attention of ECOAS, interested in her potential she was transferred from the standard forces to ECOAS and assigned to an investigative taskforce operating on the Earth's surface with a GM II, later developed into a GM II Semi-Striker. Following several successful operations Halsen was transferred to a higher squad meant for special operations. For this purpose she was assigned an ECOAS-use Jegan and worked with a number of other Jegans and Stark Jegans for a large number of space operations, including the rescue of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. During this operation she began to awaken as a Newtype and was given extensive extra training by ECOAS. After gaining control of her powers incredibly quickly she was transferred to a new team formed by Major Samuel Hunter, gaining a position in the 107th MS Strike team and being assigned the RX-93/LH ν Gundam Custom. During one operation in space the 107s had been assigned to work alongside the Tri-Star and the Ra Calium, Lara's Banshee took heavy damage and she herself was injured. While the operation was successful Lara felt personally she had failed and made multiple attempts to try and join subsequent battles in one of the spare suits despite being ordered to rest by the ship's doctor. During one of her attempts to sneak into the hangar of the Ra Calium the ship comes under attack and takes damage to the hull near Lara's location, knocking off her helmet and exposing her to space. Holding on for as long as she could, Lara called out using her Newtype powers before she couldn't hold on any longer and was pulled out into space. Fortunately she was picked up within seconds by Major Hunter who had heard her telepathic message. Following these events the captain became closer to the rest of the team and less assertive. After agreeing to remain in sickbay for the remainder of the mission, Lara's Banhee was upgraded with additional weaponry and dubbed ν Gundam Custom. Gallery Halsen Space Exposure.jpg|Lara grabbing onto a bar Category:Wingstrike